Um Fantasma
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: Hermione passara quase toda sua vida apaixonada por uma sombra, uma ilusão, um fantasma, segundo o havia definido Harry quando ela negouse a revelar sua identidade. [Tradução]


**Um Fantasma**

Versão em português da shortfic _"Un fantasma"_

Autora: Bet-HPG

Tradução Autorizada: Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

Hermione acomodou-se na poltrona enquanto desfrutava da sensação que o vinho deixava em sua garganta. Despojou-se das sandálias e arrojou-as descuidadamente, uma delas caiu perigosamente próximo a Harry. Este sentou-se também, afrouxando a gravata. Nenhum dos dois podia considerar-se aficcionado aos eventos sociais, à bodas muito menos. Aquela, obviamente, era uma ocasião especial. Por fim, depois de mais de dez anos de relação, os namorados eternos, Rony e Luna, acabavam de contrair matrimônio. Para ninguém resultou uma surpresa que Hermione ocupasse seu lugar como uma das damas, e Harry, como era de se esperar, fosse o padrinho.

Harry pegou outro copo e serviu-se também de um pouco de vinho.

-Bom, à saúde dos dois últimos solteiros de nossa geração. - disse Hermione, erguendo seu copo, em tom de zombaria.

- Hey! – Protestou Harry ofendido - Crabbe e Goyle também continuam solteiros.

Hermione soltou uma risadinha anasalada, o que era um claro sinal de que a meia garrafa de vinho que havia tomado começava a fazer efeito nela.

- Refiro-me a seres de nossa espécie. - contestou sorrindo.

- Então, suponho que isso os desclassifica. - aceitou, dando um sorvo em seu copo.

Hermione suspirou dissimuladamente. Tinha vinte e nove anos, não era uma má idade, mas se prestava à profundas reflexões. Observou Harry subir os pés na mesa de centro enquanto acariciava seu copo com desânimo; começava a dar cabeçadas, não tardaria em cair adormecido. Conhecia-o demasiado bem. Em um minuto mais suspiraria com cansaço, em seguida cruzaria os braços sobre o peito, antes de começar a roncar suavemente de modo similar a Bichento.

Aquela era sua vida e estava de acordo com ela. Três anos atrás terminara uma relação de vários meses com Viktor. Depois de muito tempo ele havia conseguido sua tão solicitada oportunidade. Com paciência, lograra convencê-la de que se seus sentimentos haviam resistindo ao passar do tempo e às suas constantes negativas, era porque, em realidade, ela lhe importava. Desgraçadamente, necessitava mais que paciência e constância para entrar no coração de uma pessoa, sobretudo quando este possui um único dono. Levou quase meio ano para entender que era impossível competir com um fantasma. Com a frustração de não haver conseguido o que desejava, mas com seu próprio fantasma superado, decidiu que o melhor era separar-se e deixá-la, com a esperança de que, algum dia, ela pudesse superar sua própria obsessão e seguir também com sua vida.

Não podia culpá-lo, havia passado quase uma vida toda apaixonada por uma sombra, uma ilusão; por um fantasma, segundo o definira Harry quando ela negou-se a revelar sua identidade. Não pode evitar que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios ao recordá-lo. Era esse fantasma aquele que a condenava a uma vida incompleta. Sua lembrança, levava-a gravada em cada poro de sua pele.

Voltou a suspirar, desta vez mais forte, e deixou que uma solitária lágrima deslizasse por sua face. Tomou o último trago de vinho antes de deixar o copo vazio; fazia frio. Levantou-se e aproximou-se do fogo em busca de calor. Uma manta foi colocada sobre seus ombros, ela a aceitou depois de limpar rapidamente sua bochecha. Havia estado tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não sentiu Harry mover-se.

Voltou ao seu lugar e envolveu-se com a manta. Harry a observava em silêncio. Por fim, acercou-se, seus lábios começavam a tremer, a temperatura continuava baixando. Abraçou-a para dar-lhe calor. Contudo, a conhecia demasiado bem para não notar que seu ensimismamento se devia a algo mais que o frio.

- Outra vez o seu fantasma? - perguntou-lhe tranquilamente.

Ela deu de ombros como resposta.

- Suponho que meu fantasma é melhor que a sua querida Gladys Skeeter. – soltou, olhando-o fixamente, desfrutando de sua reação.

- Algum dia vocês esquecerão disso? - perguntou Harry, ruborizando ligeiramente e evitando encarar o olhar de sua amiga a todo custo.

- Nem em sonhos! Há coisas que não têm preço, e sua cara, cada vez que lembramos a doce Gladys, é uma delas... Diabos! Ainda não entendo como é que você não desconfiou dela quando soube de seu sobrenome. - declarou Hermione, sem poder conter o riso.

- Não posso julgar alguém por sua família. Eu o sei. Além do mais, quando me inteirei de seu sobrenome ela e eu já... estávamos em outro nível de nossa relação... E ela... era linda... - justificou-se, enrubescendo cada vez mais.

- Sim, eu recordo. Se minha memória não me falha, está na página 28… Qual era o nome do artigo? - Fingiu esforçar-se em lembrar - Ah, sim! _"Minha história com Harry Potter: Como converti em homem o menino-que-sobreviveu_". Você fez bem em não julgá-la por sua tia, deixando-se levar pelo simples nome de Rita; teríamos acreditado que fosse capaz de menos. Além do mais, não importa o valor da moeda, se não que ela brilhe, certo Harry? E Gladys brilhava muito! - Terminou com um tom mal dissimulado de rancor ao recordar que, de fato, Gladys era muito bonita.

As orelhas de Harry tomaram uma viva cor vermelho-fogo. Hermione comprimia o estômago com as mãos tentando conter o riso. Quanto mais o rosto de Harry se incendiava, suas gargalhadas pareciam mais difíceis de controlar. Uma almofada acertou seu rosto, lançado com muita boa pontaria por Harry.

Uma mecha de cabelo desprendeu-se de seu penteado. Soprou fortemente para tirá-la de seus olhos.

- Ao menos era real. Não como o seu fantasma. - declarou ele, um tanto incômodo. Depois suavizou seu tom e olhou-a com certa tristeza. - De verdade vale a pena todos os anos que perdeu por ele, Hermione?

- Sim. - respondeu sem duvidar, olhando-o nos olhos.

Harry sorriu tristemente. Inclinou-se para pegar a garrafa e encher o copo vazio que ela sustentava em sua mão. Moveu a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Viktor era um bom tipo. Pensei que você esqueceria dessa obsessão estando a seu lado. Você parecia contente...

- Viktor é uma grande pessoa. Mas... - deteve-se bruscamente.

Buscou entre suas recordações uma razão válida para não ter-se apaixonado por ele. Ele a respeitava, cuidava dela, dava-lhe tudo o que qualquer mulher teria desejado mas, apesar disso, não havia podido obter dela algo mais que carinho de amigos.

Que defeito ele tinha para ela não ter ido mais além?

- Mas...? - perguntou Harry, com curiosidade.

- Não era _"ele". _– disse Hermione, mordendo o lábio.

A isso se resumia tudo.

- O que tem esse seu fantasma que você não tenha encontrado em alguém mais? O que ele deu a você para que não o tenha apartado de sua vida por tanto tempo? - perguntou, como se expondo um problema a si mesmo.

Hermione levou o copo aos lábios e tomou dois rápidos tragos; deixou que o sabor ácido do vinho se impregnasse em sua boca antes de responder. Ela mesma se fizera essa pergunta mil vezes. Sempre dava com a mesma resposta.

- Ensinou-me a amar. - respondeu com sinceridade.

Havia sido "ele" quem despertara esse novo sentimento nela. Ninguém mais o havia conseguido. "Ele" lhe havia ensinado a diferença entre existir e viver. Apenas ele e sua lembrança podiam dar-lhe um significado à vida.

Harry sorriu derrotado.

- Talvez seja porque você não encontrou alguém que, verdadeiramente, tentasse tirá-lo de sua mente. Mas você pegou o buquê. - disse indicando a meia dúzia de flores que estavam próximas dela - Talvez isso queira dizer que esta por chegar o afortunado que o consiga.

Hermione meteu o nariz no buquê. As flores começavam a murchar porém, curiosamente, era aí quando seu perfume chegava-lhe mais claramente. Por alguma estranha razão sentiu-se idêntica à elas.

- Ele não está dentro de minha cabeça, Harry. Oxalá o estivesse, porque teria sido mais fácil tirá-lo de lá.

Olhou-a com interesse. Seus olhos brilhavam dessa forma especial, sempre que falava "dele".

- Além do mais... - continuou Hermione, depois de um momento - Na realidade, não quero deixá-lo ir. Sou feliz com meu fantasma. - soltou o buquê e deixou-o cair ao chão.

- De verdade você é feliz, apaixonada por algo que não existe? - perguntou-lhe, com o rosto sério. Poucas vezes o vira adotar essa expressão de formalidade com ela.

Assentiu com um sorriso triste.

- Sim. Sobretudo quando me permito crer que talvez, algum dia, deixe de ser um fantasma.

- sem poder evitar, outra lágrima deslizou por sua face e chegou até seu copo. Observou-a resvalar velozmente sobre o vidro até chegar em sua mão. - Ele existe, é tão real como eu necessito que o seja.

- Não pode abraçá-la se você tem frio, não pode consolá-la quando se sente triste, não pode dar-lhe a mão quando se sente só. É apenas um fantasma. Não pode dar a você o que uma pessoa de verdade pode dar... o que necessita.

Harry abriu outra garrafa de vinho e novamente encheu ambos os copos. Ofereceu um a Hermione, que o esvaziou quase de um sorvo. Ela estava consciente de que, para ele, parecia divertido vê-la beber dessa forma. E, de igual modo, apenas permitia-se essas liberdades quando estava diante dele. Encolheu-se na poltrona, envolvendo-se com a manta. Começava a sentir um sono pesado, produto do vinho mais que do cansaço.

- Você o subestima, ele pode fazer tudo isso e mais... - respondeu, olhando os reflexos laranjas que saíam do lustre que estava sobre ela.

- Algum dia saberei quem ele é? - perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Retirou o copo, outra vez vazio, e ofereceu-o cheio novamente.

Hermione negou com a cabeça antes de soltar uma gargalhada. Oficialmente havia bebido além da conta. Buscou com o olhar o buquê e encontrou-o no piso bem próximo dela, recolheu-o e voltou a enterrar o nariz nele. Aspirou com força o aroma das "Casabrancas" antes de voltar a rir.

- Sabe? Estou segura de que você, inclusive, poderia tentar me embebedar para fazer-me dizer algo que não quero. - disse, embora aceitando de bom grado o copo.

- Esse é um ponto a seu favor. - respondeu Harry sorrindo. Elevou uma sobrancelha e seus olhos verdes brilharam com malícia. Hermione sentiu que seus dedos formigavam e percebeu-se tonta, aquele olhar produzia-lhe o mesmo efeito, ainda sem ter bebido.

Tomou um pequeno trago antes de pôr-se de pé. Tardou um par de segundos para poder equilibrar o corpo, o que ocasionou outra de suas risadinhas anasaladas. Com passos vacilantes dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Molhou o rosto com água fria antes de olhar-se no espelho. Nunca se considerou bonita, mas nesse momento era um total desastre. Seus olhos se viam menores do que eram de fato. Os restos do que horas antes havia sido uma maquiagem simples, a faziam parecer dez anos mais velha. Lavou a cara para eliminá-la por completo.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais desperta, voltou a enfrentar sua imagem no espelho. Nunca poderia comparar-se a Cho ou à famosíssima Gladys Skeeter, nem sequer a Gina; mas essa era ela e isso era tudo o que podia oferecer. Soltou seu cabelo, que começava a rebelar-se contra o elegante e apertado coque que havia exibido todo o dia. Umedeceu-o para tentar controlá-lo, mas era uma batalha perdida. Por um momento, com a cara lavada e o cabelo esponjoso, relembrou a si mesma anos atrás, com a velha túnica do colégio e carregada de livros. Quando a presença de "seu fantasma" começava a se fazer sentir.

Caminhando com mais segurança voltou à pequena saleta e tomou seu lugar junto ao fogo. Harry também havia se acomodado em sua poltrona. Por um momento, acreditou-o adormecido, mas por trás do espelho de suas lentes pôde ver um par de olhos verdes, que refletiam a suave dança das chamas frente a si. Parecia pensativo, cansado. Finalmente, depois de um longo silêncio, voltou o olhar para ela.

- Tenho que confessar que tenho ciúmes dele. - admitiu Harry. Hermione olhou-o sem entender. - De seu fantasma. - esclareceu.

Ela riu gostosamente. Aquilo lhe parecia um completo absurdo.

- Que estupidez! Por que haveria 'você' de sentir ciúmes dele?

Quis prosseguir rindo, mas a expressão dele a impediu. Seu olhar era triste, quase podia dizer-se que havia amargura nele. Esboçou um fraco sorriso antes de responder.

- Quase desde que a conheço, tenho sentido você como... minha. - deteve-se. Hermione olhou-o com surpresa. - Não me interprete mal. Não "minha" no sentido de propriedade; "minha", como parte de mim. Não sei como explicá-lo. - suspirou, com frustração, ao não encontrar as palavras.

- Já sei o que você quer dizer. - ajudou-o Hermione. Depois de tudo, aquele era um sentimento que ela entendia e compartilhava.

- Você sempre esteve próxima de mim, tem sido a coisa mais segura, a mais estável que tive na vida. - continuou. Em sua voz começava a perceber-se certo ressentimento. - Mesmo quando você estava com Viktor, eu sentia que eu era sua propriedade. Porém, quando você fala do "seu fantasma" as coisas mudam. Quando fala dele, fica claro que ele lhe pertence, e sei que é egoísmo mas... sinto ciúmes.

Sem saber a forma exata de como reagir ante aquelas palavras, Hermione aproximou-se dele e deu um suave beijo na bochecha, uma estranha ternura havia despertado nela ao contemplar seus olhos tristes confessarem-se.

- Entre você e eu não há nenhum fantasma, Harry. Passe o que passar, sempre vou estar com você. Sempre estaremos juntos, não é assim?

Olhou-a dessa forma especial com a qual sempre conseguia agitar sua respiração. Assentiu fracamente antes de pegar sua mão. Acariciou seu queixo, fazendo com que um arrepio a percorresse. Lentamente foi acercando-se. Seus lábios estavam perigosamente próximos dos seus. Num instante sentiu-os tíbios e suaves sobre eles. Fechou os olhos, pensando que era um de seus tantos sonhos. Mas as mãos que sentia acariciando seu cabelo e seu dorso eram reais.

Voltou a tomar consciência de si mesma e separou-se de um golpe. Ele olhou-a confuso.

- Por que fez isso, Harry?

Ele ergueu-se e afastou-se dela também.

- Porque quero que você esqueça esse fantasma, Hermione. Sei que se me der uma oportunidade, posso fazê-lo. Deixe-me tentar. - suplicou, mais com os olhos que com as palavras.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça com pesar. Um sorriso se lhe escapou ante a ironia da situação.

- Harry, com você nunca poderia esquecê-lo. - ele baixou o olhar derrotado - Mas você é o único que conseguiria que ele deixasse de ser um fantasma.

Harry guardou silêncio assimilando cada palavra. Quando, por fim, entendeu o que acabava de escutar, aproximou-se dela, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, os pequenos dedos de Hermione estavam sobre seus lábios, impedindo-lhe de falar.

Deixou-o assim, em silêncio, enquanto recolhia suas sandálias, sua bolsa e o buquê de flores já totalmente murchas. Dirigiu-se à porta e sua mão fez contato com o frio metal da chave. Não chegou a abri-la.

Um par de mãos a sujeitaram firmemente pela cintura, enquanto uma voz conhecida sussurrava-lhe algo ao ouvido.

- Não quero ser um fantasma, Hermione.

Ela deu a volta sem preocupar-se em dissimular seu pranto.

- Creio que já não seja. - disse, antes que ele se apoderasse novamente de seus lábios.

Lentamente deixou-se levar por aquele novo beijo, que completava a transformação final. Seu fantasma, sua obsessão, seu melhor amigo, haviam se convertido num só. A sombra tinha agora forma e corpo.

A sombra converteu-se numa inesgotável fonte de luz.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.T.: **Este pequeno, porém, bonito conto, ofereço à famíliaH² e aos simpatizantes do shipper Harry/Hermione, com especial carinho aos "loucos de todos os gêneros" do Pumpkin Pie-Br - o recanto das abóboras ou, como eu costumo chamar, a "Gaiola das Loucas". ;-) 

Espero que tenham desfrutado da leitura tanto quanto eu desfrutei traduzindo.

Abraço a todos!

Inna


End file.
